


lead me back to you

by thegirl



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Frank is not an evil genius, Grief/Mourning, Kind of Necrophilia, Wes finds Rebecca's body, Wesbecca - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 18:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5059702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirl/pseuds/thegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU set in 2x05 wherein Frank is not an evil genius and the murder club find Rebecca's body in the storage locker. Wes POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lead me back to you

“Oh _god_.”

The words escape Wes without his permission, and he can’t say or think anything else before his stomach turns and pulls and pushes and heaves and he has to leap to the side to vomit over the concrete wall and floor of the storage locker.

_Oh god, oh god, oh god._

Behind him, Michaela has run away and he can hear her crying, moaning, groaning down the hallway, one continuous sob of horror echoing around the small bare room. He can hear Connor whispering to himself _fuck fuck fuck fuck_ and Laurel’s breathing, her slow, steady breathing like they haven’t found another body. _Her_ body.

Suddenly, Wes wishes they were all dead.

Better they were dead, he thinks as he crawls back to the nondescript suitcase with shaking arms; better they were shoved into a tight ball and made into a corpse that smells like death and rot and decay. Better them than her, better anyone than her.

He can’t touch her – he holds out one shaking hand, before pulling it back. She deserves better than him, she always did, _god_ , she deserved better than this. How can he touch her when it’s his fault that she is here? When it is his fault she is dead?

“-ebbeca, Rebecca, Rebecca-” Wes suddenly realizes that the voice chanting her name is his, and he stops himself before it becomes a prayer. He’d told her about his mom’s death more over the months, about how he used to go to her grave and say her name, her real name everyone bastardized and butchered in Ohio, over and over and over again, like if he said it enough she’d come back.

_I was stupid,_ he had told her, and she had shook her head and ran her thin, warm fingers through his hair.

_You were a child,_ she replied, _and you loved her._

Wes grits his teeth and forces himself not to squeeze his eyes closed as he makes himself latch his hands around her sides and pull her out of the case – there is squelching and popping and the smell gets almost intolerable, but he lays her down gently on the floor.

Her face is twisted and rotted but it’s her – Wes wishes he didn’t know her body so well to know that it was undoubtedly her. There was a mole on her forearm, a half moon tattoo beneath her ribcage although the skin is green and saggy now.

Against his will, Wes remembers the last time he held her like this – it had been after another of his nightmares, and she had huddled up to him at 2am, her body so small against his. “We’ll get over this,” she had promised, but he hadn’t really been listening, too caught up thinking about Rudy and the water tank. He hadn’t even said he loved her.

Out of the corner of his eye he sees Laurel, stepping towards her. “Get away,” he hisses as he slowly unbends her limbs out of the contortions they’d been placed in in order for her to fit in the trunk.

“I can help-”

“Get away!” Wes roars, and he feels the first tear rolling down his cheek. He wipes it away before it falls.

He hears the skittering of her sensible shoes backing away, and he and Rebecca are alone again.

“I’m so sorry,” he says, and smooths her hair out of her face, “I’m so, so sorry. I’m sorry I doubted you. I’m sorry I betrayed you. I’m sorry.”

The corpse that was once Rebecca doesn’t reply.


End file.
